Rain Dream Tower
by BlackRavenn
Summary: Miku and Rin worked as prostitutes from young for a living. They promised they will be together forever, are promises really meant to be broken?


"Promise, we'll be together forever?"

"Promise."

_Gently falling snow danced in the night sky. Wearing kimono that were coming apart at the seams, shivering shoulders huddled together; poor infant children._

The 2 orphans hooked their cold, shivering pinky as they walked into a brothel. With the young age of 8, they entered a place with no turning back.

_Bright, smiling eyes ; prostratingly melancholic eyes were reflecting the same wounds, they pledged to live on._

"Are you two girls hungry? You must be starving." A brown haired lady said and she spotted them entering the brothel that only men would visit.

The orphans looked up and gave a small nod. The lady knelt down and patted on their heads, saying "Come with me, I'll give you girls a nice meal." she smiled gently.

The orphan spent the nights at the brothel, while the brown haired lady taught them how to tie bundle up their hair into neat buns, wearing a kimono, tea-serving and basic manners on serving customers. Yes, they have already started training to become prostitudes.

The brown haired lady convinced them into this job with "You will be loved."

_Dusk beckoned the courtesans sweet nectar danced, the butterflies of night. Beautiful kimono flutters._

Now, the teal-haired is named Miku, and the blonde-haired is named Rin. Both already received the training for 2 months. It's their break, they sat down together by the porch watching the sunset.

"Always, we'll be together right?" Rin said.

Miku knodded with a "Mm."

_The evening was dyed promise. Lonely hearts, like noticing each other drowning an unwaking dream._

Years passed, they slowly grew up and turned 16 together. Rin pushed a golden hairpin into her hair as Miku fixed her sash. This is just another regular basis as they start their job for the day as they did when they were 14 years old.

_"To be loved" is "happiness" then._

Both of them entered different rooms to serve different customers, one after another.

Rin sat down in a room, with the scent of Lavender. A few moments later, a man with purple hair entered and walked over to Rin then sat beside her.

Rin poured a cup of tea and served it to him.

"As thoughtful like always." The purple-haired man smiled and stroked Rin's hair. Rin gave back a warm smile.

The man pulled her into his embrace and kiss her. He pulled out the hairpin that holds her hair, slowly removing their clothes.

Miku was in another room, serving another customer with brown hair. He removed his glasses and place it on the table, as he caress Miku's hair and both of them kissed affectionately.

_Even if seasons turn and we become adults._

After that, serving other customers and they had their evening break. Rin prepared a meal while Miku tidied the rooms. After finishing the meal, Rin washes the dishes while Miku throw out the trash.

"Rin, I'm going out for a while to throw out the trash." Miku said.

"Sure." Rin raised her voice a little since shes quite far away in the kitchen.

Miku picked up the bags of trash and threw them out at the back alley. It was evening as the sun slowly sets while Miku watched silently.

Just as she turned to head back there was a man with blonde hair tied to the back standing a short distance away watching the sun set. She fixed her gaze on him, after a few seconds he turned and made eye contact with Miku.

Miku came back to her senses and gave him a smile.

"Do you like the sunset?" The man said

"Yeah. It's the time where the colour of the sky is painted with orange colour." Miku said.

"May I ask what's your name?"

"Huh? Why?" Miku said

"I just find that your teal hair is beautiful, I heard it's rare around here."

"Oh, I'm Miku.'' She said as she heard his compliment.

He walked over to Miku and said "I'm Len."

"Nice to meet you." Miku smiled.

_Certainly, understanding these feelings with only a gaze before those tender, laughing eyes was the smiling blossom._

Len looked around and said "Do you work at the brothel?"

"Yeah, I'm just out here during my break." Miku said, her smile slowly fading.

"You don't seem to like it there.." Len said "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay. I got used to it." Miku said "I just remembered something that someone said to me when I was young."

"What is it?" Len said

The words flashed in her mind: _I will come for you... wait for me_

"Nothing really. I'm sure he'd already forget it by now." Miku said

"I didn't forget." Len said.

"Huh?" Miku turned to him, surprised.

"Wow, did I change that much?" He chuckled.

"That day, during the sunset.. It was you?" Miku said

"Back then, my hair was shorter.." Len said and blushed a little.

Miku ran and hugged Len tightly and said "I..I love you."

_The quiet love, at a sound, collapsed feelings, thinking of an endless nights melody._

"If that's the case, why don't you leave with me now?" Len said as he stroked on Miku's hair, returning the affection.

_My heart filled, a futile shout was all the words I could make It vanished._

"Really?" Miku said as she lifted her head.

"Meet me at the break of dawn here, tomorrow." Len said and kissed Miku.

_At dusk dyed street they made hidden passion._

Miku headed back and returned to her job. Rin was already serving another customer. Recently, they have been alot of customers requesting for Rin and Miku took the chance to pack her things when Rin is not around.

At the break of dawn, Miku slowly walked out without waking Rin up. Rin though, during the day when Miku met Len, she witnessed their conversation. Rin followed Miku silently out and watched Miku leave with him.

_At daybreak, they disappeared together._

Rin, believing that Miku will come back since they promised back then they will be together forever.

_The evening of a distant day, our promise, do you remember?_

Miku's disappearance was not really a problem because she wasn't popular. But Rin had to take up alot of load after she left.

_A never healing scar is left behind._

Rin got a new roommate, she is a beautifully pink haired named Luka. She got sold to the brothel by her parents.

"Hi, I am Rin." Rin greeted her.

"Hi, I am Luka. Nice to meet you." Luka said and smiled.

They began their days together and Rin had a new friend.

_The twilight of a summer day, now a promise that won't come true._

Even after months, Rin still longed for Miku's return.

Luka also got used to the life in the brothel. Rin drowned herself in work so that the pain in her heart will fade.

_I am in solitude, completely in solitude. I keep waiting for no one.._

It's been 2 years since Miku's disappearance. She never heard any news of her. Rin thought Miku will write her a letter, or maybe send a gift. But Miku never made any form of contact.

_That if everything were a dream..._

* * *

><p>This is inspired from the song <em>Amayumerou <em>which is translated to Rain Dream Tower in English.

The words in Italic are the lyrics from the song.

Hope you like my first one-shot.

Now it's the holidays and I have like 2 months free from school. I'm going to drown myself in writing stories, there will more to come!

Give me reviews! I accept both negative and positive ones. :D

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
